


Warm: A Frozen One Shot

by MeganC121



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, No Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 15:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2472686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganC121/pseuds/MeganC121
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He has nightmares, but she is always warm. A mini one shot about a night in the life of Kristoff and Anna. Pure, fluffy fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm: A Frozen One Shot

He saw the last puff of air escape her cold, blue lips. But this time, there was no Else, no Olaf, no Sven. It was just him, staring across the fjord at the woman who had melted his heart. The heart that was now shattered into a million tiny shards.   
It wasn’t that the ice statue wasn’t beautiful. It was… but it wasn’t Anna. Anna was a blue eyed, pink-cheeked girl who was very much alive.   
He crossed the fjord one shaking step at a time, until he was face to face with her frost-covered form- this lifeless Anna.   
He knew, when the blizzard began to whip around Arendelle, that something had gone wrong. So he ran hard. He pushed Sven and galloped towards her. He had left her behind once, now it was his turn to save her frozen heart. But he was too late, of course.   
He placed his large hands softly on her cheeks.   
Cold. They were so cold.   
One hand slipped down her neck, across her collarbone, and down to her chest. His hand finally landed over her heart.   
Ice.   
He collapsed in front of her, crashed to his knees. . His shoulders shuddered, but he could find no tears. He felt the cold begin to close around him, it radiated from the ice sculpture in front of him.   
Until suddenly, hot spots began to press themselves onto his body. They landed on his cheeks, his shoulder, and finally seared into his chest.   
“Kristoff”? the wind whispered his name. He looked up. The only thing in his line of sight was the lifeless Anna.   
“Please, Kristoff, Wake up.”  
Wake up, he thought. Was this… was there any chance this could just be a dream… a nightmare?  
Finally, a small, concentrated warm spot landed on his forehead. It felt like a kiss. The heat spread through his torso and limbs, and everything started to melt.   
Kristoff opened his eyes to the dark room around him. As his eyes adjusted to the room, he saw the blue eyed, pink cheeked girl above him. And she was very much alive. Her eyes were deep orbs of sleepy worry, which looked funny against her knotted strawberry hair.   
“Kristoff?” she whispered.   
He reached up and cupped both her cheeks.   
Warm. Oh, they were so warm.  
One hand slipped down her neck, across her collarbone, and down to her chest. His hand finally landed over her heart.  
Fire.   
He pulled her down to his chest and held her tightly. She giggled, her breath ticked the bare skin, and it was warm.   
“I’m okay, Kristoff,” she breathed against him. She squirmed out his arms and sat up. She straddled his hips and pressed her hands into his chest, “And you’re okay. See? We’re fine. Together. Happy…”  
“Warm,” Kristoff whispered.   
Her gaze softened, full of understanding and passion.   
“I’m warm, Kristoff,” she rolled to his left and snuggled her head under his chin and pulled his arm around her shoulder.   
“See? Toasty. Snug as a bug in a rug.”  
He finally relaxed and pulled her hot little body closer to him.   
“I love you,” she snuck a kiss onto his chin.   
He reciprocated the kiss on her head.   
“Thank you for waking me up,” he sighed into her hair, “I love you too.”  
He felt her breath even out and her light snores vibrated against him. Kristoff felt sleep tug him under again. The last thing he felt was her body burrow deeper into his side.   
And she was warm.

**Author's Note:**

> I have lots of things I should be working on... but I plucked out this little Frozen one-shot instead. I do not own anything that is Frozen/Disney related. Please read, enjoy, and review!


End file.
